For the Love of A Daughter
by full360-2b-me
Summary: Rosie asks Carter to care for her most prized possession.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Hey I just realized that I never did a disclaimer, so going back to add one now. The characters in this story are the property of Disney and I am only borrowing them for the purposes of this story. The story is for entertainment purposes and not meant to offend anyone.**

Carter was escorted into Sophia's office and took a seat in front of Rosie's mother with a questioning look on her face.

"Carter, I love you like a daughter and I am so happy that Rosalinda found someone like you. I know that you two truly love each other and I know that you would do anything for my daughter. That is why as much as it pains me Carter, I must ask you to leave. Costa Luna is a small nation and it would be unable to deal with the turmoil of having a lesbian queen. Carter, Rosalinda loves Costa Luna, but she loves you even more. She would rather leave the throne than be separated from you. That is why I beg that you don't stand in the way of my daughter's right to rule Costa Luna. I have set up an arranged marriage for Rosalinda. Costa Luna needs a king, not two queens. Please Carter, leave and don't tell Rosalinda why you are leaving. Let her believe that you no longer love her," pleaded Sophia.

Carter couldn't believe what she was hearing. Silent tears rolled down her face as she looked down at the desk. Her and Rosie had been dating for three years and slept in the same bed. As far as Carter was concerned they were practically married already. She couldn't believe what Sophia was asking her to do. Carter looked at Sophia and realized that she was right, Rosie would never trade Carter for Costa Luna and Carter couldn't allow her to give up the throne. "Give me one more night with her and then I will disappear from your lives forever," said Carter wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Carter. I'm sorry," said Sophia as Carter stood to leave the office.

Carter knew that Rosie would be busy with official business all day, so she decided to pack up her things and hide her luggage before Rosie came home. Carter then picked up her cell phone to call her father. She didn't want to use the land line since it was often recorded as means of protecting the queen.

"Hey Pal. What's up? How's married life?" teased Major Mason.

Carter felt tears roll down her face with her father's last question. "Actually dad, that's why I'm calling, I'm leaving Rosie. Sophia made me realize that Rosie and I cannot live in a fantasy world. If we actually get married the turmoil that it would cause could destroy Costa Luna. Yet, I know that Rosie would never leave me. She would rather turn in her crown than be separated, so I must leave her. I'm leaving tonight after she is asleep. I am not giving her an explanation. When she awakes, I will be gone and she will never hear from me again. I am going back to the states and changing my name, because knowing Rosie, she will hire people to track me down. You will be the only person that knows where I am," explained Carter.

Major Mason was furious. "Sophia had no right to intervene in your relationship. You can't do that to Rosie, Pal. She doesn't deserve it. Please think about what you're doing," asked Major Mason.

"I have dad. I need to do what's best for Rosie. I need to know that I can trust you and if you don't promise me not to tell Rosie where I am, then I won't tell you either," said Carter.

"Pal, I will back up whatever decision that you make. Where are you moving and what name do you want me to put on your documents?" asked Major Mason so that he could create a new identity for Carter.

"Thanks dad. I will also have to leave the PPP, since Rosie would be able to track me down through them. I have saved most of my money from past missions, so I have quite a bit saved up. I plan to buy a ranch in Texas, nothing major, just a few acres for cattle and maybe a couple of horses. I would like my new name to be Alexandra Russo, so please have all my new documents show that name. O and dad please have the helicopter waiting at the clearing near the beach at 1 in the morning. You and me dad," said Carter.

"You and me Pal," said Major Mason before hanging up the phone.

The door to the suite opened and in walked Queen Rosalinda herself. A huge smile adorned her face as she saw her girlfriend sitting on the couch. She quickly made her way over to her and leaned down for a quick kiss. "Did you miss me? What have you been up to all day?" questioned Rosie as she walked over to her closest to get out of the uncomfortable dress.

"Of course I missed you my queen," teased Carter as she got up to wrap her arms around Rosie's waist pulling her in for a kiss. She caressed Rosie's bare back since she was only in bra and panties. "I kept myself entertained and didn't get into too much trouble," joked Carter as she pulled away from Rosie to allow her to finish dressing.

"Baby, I've had a long day. Why don't I have them bring dinner in here and then we can call it an early night," said Rosie with a suggestive wink.

Carter laughed and went back to her spot on the couch. She kicked off her shoes since she now knew that they would be staying in. "Yeah, we can get to sleep early," she said with a grin.

A few hours later Carter held a hand out to Rosie to help her get up from her chair. They had finished their dinner and Carter wanted to hold her queen close. She knew that it was the last night that she would ever have her in her arms. Carter kissed Rosie gently, savoring the moment, but Rosie had other ideas.

Rosie deepened the kiss and stuck her tongue into Carter's mouth causing the taller girl to moan in pleasure. While exploring Carter's mouth, Rosie began to walk backwards until the back of her knees hit the huge bed.

Carter brought her hands up from Rosie's waist and began to unbutton her pink cardigan. She slowly removed it and kissed her skin as it became exposed. She brought both hands up to cup Rosie's breasts which were covered in a pink lace bra. She teased the nipples through the material before reaching back to unclasp the bra and let it join the cardigan on the ground. She kissed around the breast without putting it in her mouth until Rosie who was obviously very aroused, dug her fingers into Carter's hair and brought her mouth to her breast. Carter did as her queen wished and sucked on the hardened nipple, while moving her hands to unbutton Rosie's pants. When she had her fully naked, Carter took a step back to admire her. "You are so beautiful Rosalinda. You mean everything to me. I love you so much," said Carter in a soft voice before picking Rosie up and gently laying her in the bed.

Carter removed her clothing and crawled up Rosie's body kissing every inch of her skin. She wanted to remember exactly how Rosie tasted. She needed to caress every part of her body. Carter gently opened Rosie's legs and took her clit in her mouth, causing Rosie to let out very un-queen like sounds. Carter continued to explore Rosie center with her mouth before entering her with two fingers. Before long she felt Rosie's walls tighten around her fingers and she relaxed onto the bed. Carter crawled back up Rosie's body and placed a loving kiss on her lips before lying on her back and pulling Rosie onto her chest. Carter ran her fingers through Rosie's hair lovingly and soon noticed Rosie's breathing getting quieter and more even. Carter smiled realizing that her girlfriend was asleep. "I guess she did have a long day," whispered Carter as she enjoyed her last few hours in Rosie's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone so as you probably figured out I'm new to fanfiction and this is the first story I publish on this site. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave reviews, so that I know if you guys like it. If not why bother uploading it at all **

**A Year Later**

_Costa Luna_

Queen Rosalinda sat at her desk looking out the window to the Costa Luna Ocean.

"Mi hija. Why don't you give Prince Alfonso a chance? I know that he has been courting you, but you are not giving him and opportunity to enter your heart. You need to forget Carter," said Sophia as she walked into the office.

Rosie turned towards her with tears in her eyes. "Why did she leave me Mama? Did she not know how much it would hurt me to wake up and find her gone? Did she not know how much I love her? We had a wonderful night. She was so sweet, so gentle, so Carter. I went to sleep feeling protected in her arms and woke up to find that she had left without an explanation," said Rosie.

"No lo se mi hija," said Sophia knowing perfectly well that she was the reason that Carter left. She walked over to Rosie and wrapped her arms around her. "Please give Prince Alfonso a chance. You guys are to be married soon. Try to fall in love with him," begged Sophia.

Rosie wiped her eyes and nodded. "You are right Mama. Carter left because she did not love me and I must move on," said Rosie.

_Grand Prairie, Texas_

Carter threw the magazine to the side and wiped the tears from her eyes. It was official Queen Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore was now married to King Alfonso Santiago Nunez Fuentes of Costa del Sol.

"Hey Alex," greeted the blonde girl as she walked up to Carter's front porch.

Carter smiled at the blonde and patted the seat next to her. "Hey Goldie. Come have a glass of lemonade with me," said Carter.

The blonde smiled and sat next to Carter taking the glass of lemonade that she was offering her. "What's wrong Alex? You seem a little down," commented Taylor.

Carter took a deep breath, she really trusted Taylor, but she didn't know if she was ready to confess her true identity yet. The older girl had befriended her almost since the day that Carter bought the ranch. Taylor's parents had a restaurant in town and Taylor was a waitress there, but she also sang on Saturday nights. She had a beautiful voice. During the past year, Carter had slowly begun to develop feelings for Taylor, but she felt that she was cheating on Rosie if she acted on them. Taylor had not made it a secret that she liked Carter, but she didn't push the younger girl. Carter realized that Rosie now belonged to someone else and that there was no reason for her and Taylor not to be together. She stood up and looked at Taylor. "Goldie, I have to tell you something and I don't know if you will want to continue being my friend afterwards," said Carter.

Taylor frowned in confusion. "What is it Alex. You can tell me anything. You know I love you," said Taylor.

"I'm only telling you this because I really trust you and because I love you too. I don't want to start a relationship with you without being perfectly honest. You have to promise me not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you, even if after I'm finished you're angry with me," requested Carter.

"I promise Alexandra. You know that you can trust me," promised Taylor.

"My dad is not only the owner of a bait shop in Louisiana like I told you. He is also an elite agent for a secret organization called Princess Protection Program or PPP for short. Their mission is to protect princesses from around the world from any threat that they might encounter. About four years ago, my dad went off on a mission to save the princess of a small nation called Costa Luna because an evil dictator from the neighboring nation of Costa Estrella wanted to take over her country before she could be crowned queen. Well the princess decided that she only trusted my dad, so the director of the program asked him to hide her in our home. She was to be passed off as his niece and her name was changed to protect her. Hence, Princess Rosalinda Marie Montoya Fiore became Rosie Gonzales. At first I hated her, because I hated all princesses, but after getting to know her we became best friends. Soon we both realized that our feelings went a lot further than those of friends, we were in love with each other. I attempted to sacrifice myself in order to save Rosie from the dictator, but she caught on to my plan and ruined it. Luckily, my dad and other agents of PPP showed up and caught the dictator before he could take Rosie. She went back and was crowned queen of Costa Luna and Costa Estrella. I went back with her and about two years later, when I turned 18, I joined the PPP too. I was a great agent and I loved my job. My life was perfect for about a year, I had the job of my dreams and I was living with the woman I loved," said Carter as she looked at Taylor apologetically knowing that she was hurting her by saying that she loved Rosie. "Yet, I guess all great things come to an end. One day about a year ago, while Rosie was out taking care of some official business, her mother asked to speak to me. She requested that I leave Rosie, because the small nation would not be able to handle the turmoil that having a lesbian queen would create. I asked to spend one more night with Rosie and promised that after that she would never hear from me again. With the help of my father and the PPP, I created a whole new identity, so that Rosie would never be able to track me down. My real name is Carter Mason, not Alexandra Russo," explained Carter as she looked at the blonde who seemed to be in shock.

Taylor shook her head in disbelief. "Wow! That's some story Alex or should I say Carter?" questioned Taylor as she stood up.

Carter reached for Taylor's hand. "Goldie, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but please understand me. I couldn't tell anyone who I actually was because it puts the PPP in danger. I am no longer an agent because I had to drop out to hide from Rosie, but I still cannot risk them being discovered," said Carter.

Taylor took a deep breath. "You did a lot to make sure that Rosie was okay. That tells me that you loved her a lot. Do you still love her?" asked Taylor.

Carter took both of Taylor's hands and looked into her eyes. "No more lies, Taylor. I will always love Rosie. She was my first everything, but I have fallen in love with you. I want to be with you," said Carter as she leaned in to capture Taylor's lips in a sweet kiss.

Taylor pulled back and smiled at Carter. "I do to. You know that I have been waiting for this day for a long time. Two questions though, should I call you Carter or Alex and where is Rosie now?" asked Taylor as Carter sat back down and pulled her on her lap.

Carter wrapped her arms around Taylor's waist and Taylor leaned back into her. "I think that you should keep calling me Alex because we don't want anyone else hearing you call me Carter. As for Rosie, I just read in a magazine, that she married King Alfonso Santiago Nunez Fuentes of Costa del Sol, on Saturday. Now the nations of Costa Luna, Costa Estrella, and Costa del Sol are united," said Carter as she kissed Taylor's neck and tried not to think about Rosie with King Jack Ass.


	3. Chapter 3

joske432 - It is a sad story at first, but I will make up for it.

darkangelballer17 – This is my first attempt at a dramatic story by myself. I co wrote

"Everything You're Not" with WeStopTheWorld and I suggest you

read that as well. Thanks for reviewing.

everythingurnot – Thanks for reading and reviewing.

WeStopTheWorld – Thanks bb, but you're reviews are biased :P

dramageek818 – Carter only did what she thought was in Rosie's best interest, but I

agree she should have fought for her girl

**A Year Later**

_Costa Luna_

King Alfonso walked into his suite and found his young bride looking through one of her chests. He smiled and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Buenos días mi amor. Como amaneciste?" asked Alfonso as he kissed Rosie's neck.

Rosie shook Alfonso's arms off and turned to face him. "I am fine Alfonso. How are you this morning?" asked Rosie as she stepped away from him.

Alfonso sighed and turned towards Rosalinda. "Why must you call me Alfonso? We have been married for a year. We have a month old daughter. Why can you not be more affectionate towards me Rosalinda? I have tried everything to get you to love me and have been unsuccessful," said Alfonso sadly as he left the room.

Rosie took a deep breath, she knew that she was being unfair, but she could never love Alfonso. For one she was a lesbian and two her heart still belonged to Carter and always would. She knew that Alfonso was confused as to why Rosie refused to love him because no one in the castle was allowed to speak about her true relationship with Carter. Alfonso only knew that Carter was Rosie's best friend who had gone missing. She hadn't lost hope that Carter would return. Rosie had no doubt that Carter loved her as much as she did and there must be an explanation for her leaving. She had only agreed to marry Alfonso and slept with him to conceive an heir for Costa Luna. Now that Princess Anabella had been born, Rosie no longer wished to sleep with him. She decided that the best thing to do was tell him that she didn't want to sleep with him and that he was free to sleep with whomever he wished as long as he kept them in his own sleeping chamber.

Rosie asked her maid to tell King Alfonso that she wished to see him. Before long the handsome King walked back in the room with a huge smile on his face. He thought Rosie had reconsidered.

Rosie turned towards him and asked him to have a seat. "My husband, we have a very important matter to discuss. I am aware that we are married and as such it is my duty to sleep with you. However, I feel that I have fulfilled my duty. We have an heiress to the throne and I see no reason to continue having intimate relations," said Rosie.

Alfonso jumped up from the couch, enraged at what his wife was saying. "You see no reason to continue having intimate relations? You are my wife. I have been extremely patient with you Rosalinda. I do not understand why you refuse to love me, but you will not deny me my right as your husband!" yelled Alfonso.

Rosie remained perfectly calm as she addressed her husband. "I am sorry my husband, but I will never be able to love you. My heart belongs to someone else. I ask that we have a civil marriage and that you accept that I do not want to be with you in that manner. It is perfectly fine if you choose to take on a mistress to soothe your needs," said Rosie.

King Alfonso took a menacing step towards Rosie. "How dare you tell me that you are in love with someone else? How dare you ask me to take on a mistress as if I could be so immoral? I remind you that we are a Catholic Nation!" yelled Alfonso. "Why would I sleep with a common whore, when I have a beautiful young wife?" asked Alfonso as he picked Rosie up and threw her on the bed. Before Rosie could react Alfonso was straddling her and slapped her across the face to shut her up as she reached down to tear her dress open.

"No! Let me go! Please don't do this," begged Rosie.

Alfonso opened up his pants and tore Rosie's panties aside penetrating her without warning. "You are my wife. You will not deny me my right," grunted Alfonso as he fucked Rosie.

"Carter! Carter, baby, please help me!" yelled Rosie as tears rolled down her face.

Alfonso emptied himself inside of Rosie before pulling out and looking at her angrily. "Carter? She is the reason that you refuse to love me, isn't she you fucking whore? I will teach you never to mention her name again!" yelled Alfonso as he buttoned his pants and pulled out his belt. He hit Rosie repeatedly with the belt and then dragged her to the floor by the hair. He proceeded to kick her all over her body ignoring her cries of pain.

The guards finally managed to get the door open and dragged King Alfonso off of Rosie's unconscious body. Mr. Elegante rushed in and picked up the Queen to rush her to the hospital, while the guards detained King Alfonso.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well here is chapter four. I'm feeling as if people don't like this story. Not too many reviews. It's up to you if I keep posting or not.**

**healer: Yeah, Carter will not be too happy with what King Alfonso did to **

**her Queen.**

**theresa915: Thanks for giving my story a second chance and I hope you **

**like the turns it takes.**

**dramageek818: Carter thought she was doing what was best for Rosie, but **

**for Rosie having Carter is as good as it gets.**

**Sab77: hahahaha love your rambling, means you liked the chapter.**

_Grand Prairie, Texas_

Carter walked into her kitchen dressed in black cowboy boots, ripped jeans, a green flannel button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black Stetson hat. "Hey Goldie, what's for dinner?" asked Carter as she walked over to the tall blond and wrapped her arms around her waist before leaning in to kiss her.

Taylor smiled and pulled away from Carter to serve her dinner. "Sit down and find out. How's the cattle? Are the cows ready to have their calves yet? Let me know, so I can help," said Taylor as she put a plate of beef stew in front of Carter and then walked back to the stove.

"You look beautiful in that dress," said Carter as she admired the blue summer dress that Taylor was wearing.

Taylor blushed and smiled at Carter. "Thanks Car. How's the stew?" asked Taylor just as the phone rang. Taylor went to answer it and handed it to Carter. "It's your dad," she explained.

"_Pal, I have some bad news," said Major Mason._

"What is it dad? Are you okay?" asked Carter worriedly.

"_I'm fine Pal. Its Rosie," answered Major Mason._

"What's wrong with Rosie? Is she okay?" asked Carter jumping up from her seat.

Taylor watched Carter's reaction and felt her heart break. She still has feelings for the Queen of Costa Luna. I will never be able to replace Queen Rosalinda in Carter's heart.

"_No Pal. Rosie is dying, her husband beat her half to death and the doctors don't know if they will be able to save her," said Major Mason._

"That asshole did what? Why? Why didn't anybody stop him?" demanded Carter.

"_Carter, please calm down. The guards took him away from her when they broke into the room, but the damage was done. Rosie left a letter with Mr. Elegante that he was supposed to give to me to give to you in case something ever happened to her. I haven't read the letter because it is only for your eyes, but Mr. Elegante says that the letter basically states that in the event that Rosie were to die, she wants you to take care of her daughter, Princess Anabella," explained Major Mason._

"Dad, I though Rosie didn't know that you knew where I was and why does she want me to take care of the baby. Why not Sophia?" questioned Carter.

"_She doesn't know for sure Carter, but she has always suspected that you wouldn't hide from me. The letter explains everything Pal. Rosie needs you, can you please come to Costa Luna?" pleaded Major Mason._

"I have to talk to Taylor dad, she is my fiancé and any decision that I make will affect us both. I'll call you back," said Carter before hanging up.

Carter walked over to Taylor and led her back to the table so that they could both sit down. "Goldie, my dad called to tell me that Rosie's husband beat her half to death and the doctors don't know if she will make it. Apparently, Rosie left a letter making me Princess Anabella's legal guardian in the event that something happens to her. She left the letter with her stylist and closest friend at the palace, Mr. Elegante, so that he could give it to my dad to give to me. I guess she always suspected that my dad knew where I was. My dad wants me to go to Costa Luna to be with Rosie and to bring the baby back with me. He was never happy with my decision to leave Rosie and because of it, he and Sophia stopped dating," explained Carter as she took Taylor's hand and looked into her eyes. "Taylor, I love you with all my heart, but I need to go be with Rosie, I would never forgive myself if she died and I never said goodbye or I'm sorry. I know you might not be happy with my decision, but I have to do it. I need to ask you a favor though, will you help me raise Princess Anabella if something happens to Rosie?" asked Carter.

Taylor smiled at Carter. "Of course, my love. We will raise her if she were our own," said Taylor relieved that Carter was still including her in her life.

Carter stood up and pulled Taylor up with her. "Thank you so much, Goldie. I love you," said Carter before capturing Taylor's lips in a heated kiss and picking her up to carry her to their room. She lay Taylor down gently and crawled on top of her. She ran her hands up her smooth legs and teased her clit through her panties, while sucking on her neck. She wanted to show Taylor how much she loved her and remind herself of the same, before facing Rosie again. She left her mark on Taylor smooth skin. Before reaching down to lift the dress up over her head and reveal her perfect body. Carter unclasped Taylor's bra and leaned down to suck on her hardened nipple, while sticking her hand down her panties and putting pressure on her clit.

"Take them off Car," pleaded Taylor with her eyes closed.

Carter pulled down Taylor's panties and got up to take her own clothes off before straddling the girl. She rubbed her own wet center against Taylor's causing the older girl to moan in ecstasy before leaning down to kiss Taylor passionately. Carter moved down to straddle Taylor's thigh, while rubbing the older girl's clit with her thumb and sticking two fingers in her wet center. Carter increased the pace and pressed down harder on Taylor's thigh trying to find her own release. Before long they were both yelling each other's names and Taylor pulled Carter onto her chest. Carter kissed the valley of Taylor's breasts and then turned her head to rest. She awoke a short while later and quietly got up to pull on her boxers and a tank top, so that she could go call her father.


	5. Chapter 5

_Costa Luna_

Carter stood outside the door of Rosie's hospital room and the guards who immediately recognized her let her in without asking any questions. Sophia noticed Carter enter and immediately stood up to walk to her. Carter lifted a hand as if warning Sophia not to get any closer. She blamed Sophia for what happened to Rosie. Carter's heart broke and tears rolled down her face as she saw Rosie connected to a life machine with both her eyes swollen shut. Her beautiful pale skin was covered in bruises and one of her legs was in a cast. Carter slowly walked towards Rosie and took her hand in hers before leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Rosie, I'm so sorry. I never should have left. I thought I was doing what was best for you and because of my poor judgment you are laying in that bed my queen," whispered Carter.

"Carter, I'm sorry. I was wrong," said Sophia with tears in her eyes.

Carter kept her eyes on Rosie as she answered Sophia. "Because of you Rosie might die. I should have never listened to you. Thanks to you, she married a fucking monster," said Carter between clenched teeth.

Major Mason walked in the room and only spared Sophia a brief glance before joining his daughter. "Pal, here's the letter that Rosie left you," he said as he handed her an envelope.

Carter nodded. "Thanks dad. Can you please leave me alone with Rosie?" requested Carter.

Both Major Mason and Sophia left the room leaving the two girls alone.

_My Love,_

_If you are reading this letter it is because I am no longer with you. I don't know why you left me Carter, but I need you to know that I forgive you. I tried to love Alfonso, but I was unable to. No one could ever compare to you my love. In a perfect world, you would be my wife and we would be ruling Costa Luna together. Anabella would be our daughter and we would be a happy family. As far as I am concerned Alfonso was nothing more than a sperm donor, so that Costa Luna could have an heir and so that we could have a daughter. He isn't a bad man, but he isn't you. That is why, if anything were ever to happen to me. I want you to raise our daughter, Carter. She is your daughter as much as she is mine. There are two birth certificates, the original that only Mr. Elegante and I know about and the fake that everyone else has seen. On the original that Mr. Elegante will give you, you will find that your name appears on the birth certificate and not Alfonso's. To the people of Costa Luna our daughter is known as Princessa Anabella Josephina Nunez Montoya, but her original birth certificate shows that her true name is Princessa Anabella Josephina Montoya Mason. She is truly your daughter Carter. O in case you didn't figure it out, I named her Josephina in honor of Grandpa Joe. Be sure to tell him that for me, I'm sure he will be thrilled. I love you Carter, please take care of our daughter._

_Forever & Always,_

_Queen Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore_

_(Your Rosie)_

Carter felt tears roll down her cheeks as she finished reading the letter. She leaned over Rosie and without being able to contain herself, she pecked Rosie's lips. "I'm so sorry Rosie. I should have never left you. I promise to take care of our daughter. She will know what a wonderful Mama she had. I will never let her forget you because I will never be able to forget you," promised Carter.

She walked out of Rosie's room in search of Sophia and found her sitting in the waiting area. "Where is my daughter? And please tell me you didn't leave her with that bastard!" demanded Carter.

Major Mason walked up to his daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Pal," she said calmly.

"How can I calm down dad? Rosie is dying because I didn't stay by her side and fight for us. I will not turn my back on our daughter," declared Carter turning back towards Sophia.

"Carter, Anabella is with Mr. Elegante. I would never leave her with King Alfonso," said Sophia.

"I wouldn't be surprised. You left your only daughter in his hands," muttered Carter as she left the hospital in search for her daughter.

Carter entered the palace as if she owned the place and soon there was a tall handsome man standing in her way.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my palace?" questioned King Alfonso arrogantly.

"You mean Rosie's palace you asshole! I'm Carter Mason. I'm here to pick up my daughter and kick your sorry ass for putting your hands on her!" yelled Carter as she took a menacing step towards King Alfonso and pulled her fist back.

"Carter no!" yelled Mr. Elegante as he ran in the room with baby Anabella in his arms. "If you hit him, they will throw you in the dungeon. He is still the king of Las Costas," explained Mr. Elegante using the new name for the combined nations of Costa Luna, Costa Estrella, and Costa del Sol.

Carter stopped in her tracks and faced Mr. Elegante angrily. "Why is he not in the dungeon? Rosie is dying because of him!" screamed Carter.

King Alfonso smiled arrogantly. "They cannot throw the king in the dungeon for disciplining his wife. So you are the famous Carter Mason that my whore of a wife speaks of? I want you out of my palace now!" he ordered.

"Not without my daughter!" Carter shot back.

"She is my daughter. The Princess of Las Costas and you will not take her anywhere. You insolent wench," declared King Alfonso.

Carter ignored him and walked towards Mr. Elegante taking the baby from him. Baby Anabella completely stole Carter's heart. "You are as beautiful as your Mama," said Carter with a smile on her face as she kissed the baby's forehead. "I love you so much. I promise always to take care of you Bella," said Carter ignoring the rest of the room as she bonded with her daughter.

"Guards take her to the dungeon now!" ordered King Alfonso.

Not a single guard made a move to detain Carter as she walked out of the palace with her daughter tucked securely in her arms. They all loved Queen Rosalinda and knew that she belonged with Carter not with the arrogant bastard that was king. The Law of Las Costas prevented them from throwing him in the dungeon for beating the queen because there was no law against domestic violence, but that didn't mean that they were going to listen to his orders.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for the delay, it didn't seem as if people were really interested in the story, so that is why I haven't updated. Yet, I have a policy of never leaving story half done. I hate when authors do that. Thanks to all of you who take the time and review, it means a lot to me.**

**healer- Although that is a brilliant idea, I need King Jack Ass a little while longer.**

**dramageek818- thanks for reviewing and reading my story since the get go. The guards are very pro Carter/Rosie hahah**

**makurutenoh- Keep reading to get the answer to your question :D**

**LEATHERnGOLD- Yeah, it doesn't show up because of the rating, yet I can't change it because there are a few sexual scenes. I kinda feel bad for Taylor too, she will always be a third wheel or a fourth wheel in this case.**

**SeverusDmitri18- There are twelve chapters and depending on how many reviews I get for the next few chapters, I have a bonus chapter. The story works with our without it, so its up to you.**

**tatimac- All I can say is keep reading to answer your question.**

**Two Weeks Later**

_Grand Prairie, Texas_

Carter drove towards her ranch, Royal Acres, with a pounding headache. She turned to look at the beautiful queen sitting next to her and couldn't help smiling. Yet, she knew that as soon as they got home there would be problems. Rosie didn't know about Carter's fiancé, Taylor and Taylor didn't know that Rosie was alive. Carter only told Taylor that she was coming home and to put a crib in the room next to theirs for Princess Bella. Carter wanted to decorate it herself when she came home. When Carter declared that both Rosie and Bella were going to live with her, Rosie assumed that she meant as her girlfriend since she didn't know of Taylor's existence.

Carter was enraged when she found out that Rosie was expected to stay with King Alfonso, since he had done nothing against the law. Even if Rosie and she were no longer together, Carter could not stand the idea of leaving her best friend and former lover with that monster. No one objected to Rosie leaving with Carter, since they did not want her near King Alfonso. King Alfonso was thrilled that he could now rule Las Costas by himself.

_Flashback: _

"_Pal, you can't take Rosie to Texas without telling her about Taylor. She thinks that you two are back together. Don't you see how she clings to you? If I may remind you, Rosie is still in love with you. You cannot have your ex-girlfriend, who you still have feelings for, and your fiancé under the same roof. It's a recipe for disaster," said Major Mason when Carter told him of her plans._

_Dad, I am not leaving my best friend and my daughter with that animal. If the Laws of Las Costas won't protect Rosie, I will. I will explain to her that I love Taylor and that she and I can't be anything more than friends. I want to help raise Bella. She's my daughter too," explained Carter._

Carter parked her green Trailblazer in front of her house and looked over at Rosie with a smile. "Welcome to Royal Acres. Wait here. Let me take Bella inside and then I will come help you," said Carter since Rosie was still badly bruised and using a wheelchair to move around.

Rosie smiled at Carter and nodded while she leaned back to rest.

Carter walked in the house with Bella in her arms and was immediately greeted by Taylor.

"O my God Car! She is so precious!" exclaimed Taylor as she took Bella from Carter and pecked Carter's lips.

"Want mommy to show you your new room angel?" asked Taylor as she walked upstairs with the baby.

"Imma go outside and grab the luggage," Carter called out. She was mentally beating herself up for not telling Taylor that Rosie was alive. Taylor still thought that she and Carter would be raising Bella. Rosie would not like that at all. Carter took a deep breath and took Rosie in her arms to help her into the downstairs guest bedroom. She carefully laid her on the bed and kissed her forehead.

Rosie leaned on the pillows and looked around the room with confusion as she noticed that it did not show any signs of anyone living there. "Carter, is this not your bedroom?" she questioned.

Carter rubbed the back of her neck. "Um, no Rosie. My room is upstairs, but it would be easier for you to get around in your wheelchair from down here. Why don't you get some rest while I get the luggage," suggested Carter.

Rosie nodded still assuming that Carter would be moving downstairs with her temporarily. "I am tired. Take care of our daughter," said Rosie with a smile as she closed her eyes.

Carter closed the door and shut her eyes taking a deep breath before heading out for the rest of the luggage. She took them all and placed them outside of Rosie's room, not wanting to wake her.

"That is a lot of luggage for one baby, but why are you putting them there and not in the nursery?" question Taylor as she came down the stairs.

Carter rubbed the back of her neck as she looked at Taylor. "Goldie, we need to talk. Let's go to our room," said Carter grabbing Taylor's hand and leading her back upstairs.

"What's wrong Car?" asked Taylor as she sat on the bed.

Carter took a deep breath and looked at her fiancé. "Rosie didn't die. I brought both her and Bella home with me," said Carter.

Taylor stood up from the bed and headed to the closet. "I'll pack my bags," she whispered.

Carter rushed forward and turned Taylor around. "What? Why?" she asked her eyebrows burrowed in confusion.

"You and Rosie are obviously back together and want to form a family with your daughter. I won't stand in the way. I know you love her," said Taylor as tears rolled down her face.

Carter reached up with a smile and wiped Taylor's tears. "Goldie, Rosie is my best friend, nothing more. I love you. I want to marry you," said Carter leaning in to capture Taylor lips in a kiss before leading her over to the bed and holding her close.

"Goldie, in Las Costas, domestic violence is not a crime. Rosie was expected to continue living with that bastard. I could not leave my best friend and my daughter there. I will help Rosie raise Bella, but she and I won't be anything more than best friends," explained Carter.

"And Rosie agreed to this?" questioned Taylor.

"Um, Rosie doesn't know about you yet," confessed Carter. "But I'll fix that right now. Come on Goldie," said Carter pulling Taylor back downstairs. "Wait here," she said pecking Taylor's lips before opening the door to Rosie's room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm updating quickly because of all the reviews. Thanks guys, but from now on I will review every five days.**

**SeverusDmitri18- Thanks, glad you're enjoying it.**

**Sab77- No problems, I can relate. School has been kicking my butt lately. You can't kill King Alfonso, I kinda need him later.**

**mileytruscott- Carter is currently confused about her feelings. She thinks that she loves Taylor, but still has feelings for Rosie. It's a complicated situation.**

**Healer- Nice way to describe it hahaha. Carter thinks that she is doing the right thing.**

**everythingurnot- Taylor loves Carter, but it's hard to come in last in Carter's list of priorities.**

**tatimac- Carter is confused about her feelings. Rosie doesn't deserve it, but neither does Taylor. I blame Sophia.**

**Dramageek818- Do you really think that Rosie will take the news well?**

Carter noticed that Rosie was awake looking at the ceiling. "Hey. How are you feeling?" asked Carter.

"My ribs hurt a little, but I feel much better," said Rosie with a bright smile.

"Good, because there is someone that I want you to meet," said Carter before opening the door. "Goldie!" she called.

Taylor walked into the room and Rosie smiled up at her.

"Is this a new friend of yours Carter?" asked Rosie still smiling.

Carter wrapped an arm around Taylor's waist and smiled at Rosie. "Not exactly. Rosie, I want you to meet my fiancé, Taylor," said Carter.

The smile immediately disappeared from Rosie's face. "You're fiancé," she whispered as tears rolled down her face.

"Goldie, give us a minute. I need to talk to Rosie," said Carter pecking Taylor's lips.

Taylor nodded and walked out of the room leaving the two girls to talk.

"Carter Mason, what the hell is going on?" demanded Rosie.

"Rosie please calm down. I know that I should have told you about Taylor, but I didn't know how. I'm sorry Rosie, but I love her. I brought you back with me because you are my best friend and I couldn't leave you with that animal. We can all live here and raise our daughter together," said Carter expectantly.

"You mean my daughter!" yelled Rosie.

"You might have given birth to her, but my name is on that birth certificate too. Bella is my daughter too!" countered Carter.

"That was the biggest mistake of my life! This is all your fault!" screamed Rosie as she pointed down to her battered body. "I don't know why I listened to my heart. It was clear as day that you didn't love me. You walked out on me without a word. Yet, I had hope, that you would return one day. That is why when you asked me to come to Texas with you I did so without hesitation. Alfonso was a wonderful boyfriend, caring and gentle. I never allowed myself to love him because my heart has always belonged to you. I should have never put your name on that birth certificate. Her father's name should have appeared there and I should have allowed myself to fall in love with him. But instead I slept with him just to conceive Anabella and then refused to let him touch me. On the day that he beat me he lost his patience because I told him to take on a mistress. I confessed that I was in love with someone else. He told me that I couldn't deny him his right as a husband, so he raped me. I screamed your name Carter. I hoped that you would come. Alfonso figured out that I loved you and that is when he attacked me. If I had allowed myself to love my husband, this would have never happened!" cried out Rosie with tears streaming down her face.

Carter was really hurt by what Rosie was saying and she got near the bed without realizing it. "You think I didn't love you? Fuck you Rosie. You were the most important person in my life. I left to protect you, Rosalinda. Your mother asked me to step aside so that you could rule Costa Luna without worrying about the turmoil that our relationship would cause. She said if I truly loved you, I would understand that Costa Luna needed a king and not two queens. I left and changed my name, left the job that I loved, so that you could have the life that you deserved. For a year after I left, I questioned my decision and thought about going back to you, but then I read the magazine article that said you had married that asshole. That was the day that I confessed my true identity to Taylor who had been my friend since day one. That day I allowed myself to give in to the feelings I had started developing for her. You were a married woman and I didn't want to be by myself. I regret leaving you Rosie, but I truly thought you were happy. My dad would give me updates throughout your pregnancy, I was happy for you because you had the life that I would never be able to give you," said Carter.

Rosie was speechless, Carter had always loved her. "All I wanted was you Carter. Together we could have handled anything. Don't you know that as a team we were unstoppable?" questioned Rosie.

"I was wrong Rosie, but it's too late now. I love Taylor and I will marry her. Please allow me to be a part of Bella's life. I love her," pleaded Carter.

"I wish to leave Carter. I cannot stay here and see you with her," said Rosie.

"Rosie, at least wait until you get better. I can't allow you to go back to Las Costas. He would hurt you again. You can go to Louisiana with my dad," said Carter.

"Fine Carter, I will stay until I am better, but I will return to Las Costas, to my people and to my husband. He will never hurt me again because we will truly form a family now. I will make sure that he never knows of the existence of the other birth certificate. One more thing Carter, you keep saying that you love Taylor, but what happened to the love that you had for me? Can you honestly look into my eyes and say you don't love me anymore?" asked Rosie.

"No, Rosalinda, I can't. You were my first everything and you will always hold a special place in my heart, but I love Taylor and will not hurt her. She doesn't deserve it," said Carter as she turned to leave.

"Very well Carter. Please bring me my daughter. I wish to have her sleep with me," requested Rosie.

Carter nodded and went upstairs to get Bella. She placed her in Rosie's arms and smiled at the sight. It was a little bittersweet. She had always dreamed of seeing Rosie with her daughter in her arms, but life could be cruel. Carter and Rosie had a daughter, but they were no longer together to raise her like a family.

Carter headed upstairs after kissing Bella's cheek and got ready for bed. She hugged Taylor close and inhaled her familiar smell.

"How did she take it?" questioned Taylor.

"Not good. I feel so bad for her, Goldie, but I can't offer her anything more than friendship. You're my everything now," said Carter as she kissed Taylor's neck.

Carter made love to Taylor like she did every night. She truly loved the older girl, but on this occasion she knew that she was doing it in an attempt to block the feelings that Rosie had stirred inside of her.


	8. Chapter 8

**thousand lies: Thank you and yes it is heartbreaking, but eventually things will work themselves out. **

**greatpretender27: Sorry, but Carter is caught between a rock and a hard place. Should she choose her first love or the woman that accepted her and loved her despite knowing that she still had feelings for Queen Rosalinda? It's a tough decision.**

**dramageek818: I know you didn't. I was joking. I think if Rosie were able to move Carter would have a pair of black eyes.**

**Sab77: Now why would you want to kill sweet innocent Taylor? All she has done is love Carter.**

**Healer: Sorry, that it was as epic as you expected, but I don't mind criticism. What additions would have made it better for you? Rosie is currently too preoccupied with the fact that she has lost the woman that she loves for the second time to care about Sophia.**

**LEATHERnGOLD: All I can say is enjoy the next chapter ;) As for the smack down Rosie needs to heal before she can even consider beating up goldilocks.**

Carter got up at the crack of dawn as she did every morning and got ready to go to work. She stopped in Rosie's room to check on her and Bella. She changed her daughter's diaper and placed her back in Rosie's arms without waking Rosie. Carter leaned down to kiss both their cheeks. She stopped in the kitchen for a quick cup of coffee and then headed out to tend to her cattle.

Later that morning Taylor was cleaning the kitchen when she heard Bella's continuous cries. She took a deep breath and stepped into Rosie's room. "Is everything okay?" she asked from the door.

Rosie glared at the blonde. "I have already fed her, so I believe that she needs a diaper change," said Rosie.

Taylor walked towards the bed.

"What are you doing? Where is Carter? I wish for her to do it," said Rosie.

Taylor continued walking towards the bed and held her hands out for Bella. "Carter is out working. She won't be back until lunch for our usual midday fuck," said Taylor purposely being crude to annoy the queen and show her who Carter belonged to.

Rosie reluctantly handed the baby to Taylor, but did not keep her mouth shut. "You guys have scheduled time to have sex? Carter and I didn't need to schedule a time for making love. We would do it all over the palace whenever we felt the urge. Which was often since we couldn't keep our hands off of each other," said Rosie with a malicious smirk.

Taylor took the baby out of the room and up to the nursery, wondering if Rosie was saying the truth. Carter was a very passionate person, so it was quite possible. She couldn't help feeling jealous.

Carter walked in for lunch and went straight to Bella who was in a swinging contraption in the middle of the kitchen. "How's mommy's angel?" she cooed as she kissed Bella's cheeks and little cleft chin before walking towards Taylor for a kiss. "Hey, Goldie. Why is Bella out here?" she asked surprised that Taylor had gone into Rosie's room.

Taylor served Carter's lunch and set it on the table as Carter sat down. "She needed a diaper change this morning and I thought Rosalinda should rest," explained Taylor.

"Dammit Taylor! Rosie wants to take care of Bella herself. You should have taken her back into the room," said Carter standing up to pick up Bella.

"I was only trying to help, Carter. Does a queen even know how to take care of her own child? Don't they have nannies?" asked Taylor.

"Not Rosie. She always wanted to be a hands on mom," said Carter as she went into Rosie's room to place Bella on the bed. "I'm sorry Rosie. Tay was just trying to help," apologized Carter.

Rosie nodded and cuddled Bella. She didn't want to tell Carter that she had been yelling at Taylor to bring her, her baby for hours, but Taylor had ignored her.

Carter walked back into the kitchen and grabbed her hat before heading out without kissing Taylor. "I'll be back tonight," she called over her shoulder.

Taylor was enraged, she knew that she had been lying to Rosie about the lunch time sex, but she had hoped to seduce Carter just to annoy the queen.

The months passed and slowly Rosie got better. She didn't make any mention about going back to Las Costas and Carter didn't ask. Carter began to spend lots of time with Rosie. They were gradually becoming the best of friends again and this time their bond was even stronger because they now shared the love for their daughter. They enjoyed the time they spent together and didn't realize that to Taylor they seemed like the perfect family and she was the outsider. Carter still made love to her, but not every night. It seemed more out of duty than because of love.

One day Taylor was out back washing clothes and came in to start on dinner. She was livid when she found Rosie removing a huge lasagna from the oven. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Quiet, you'll wake Bella," said Rosie turning towards her baby who was sleeping peacefully in the swinging contraption. "I am making Carter's favorite food," replied Rosie.

"Carter's favorite food is beef stew, not lasagna," said Taylor angrily.

"I should know my girlfriend's favorite food. We lived together for three years. A nice plate of lasagna and fresh garlic bread is Carter's favorite," responded Rosie as she placed the garlic bread in a basket.

"You mean my fiancé," countered Taylor with her hands on her hips as she glared at Rosie. "She is no longer yours and you better get used to it," said Taylor angrily.

The door swung open and in walked Carter, her well defined and tanned arms visible in the white wife beater that she wore. Carter took off her hat and placed it on the hook before taking a whiff of the air and grinning. "Lasagna, my favorite. Smells like Costa Luna's secret recipe," said Carter as she walked over to kiss Bella.

Rosie smiled triumphantly at Taylor as she served Carter a big plate of lasagna.

The blonde just glared at her before serving her own plate. They all sat down to eat and Taylor hated to admit that the food was delicious. "Car, I was thinking that with Rosie here now to help out with the house work, I can go back and work part time for my parents," said Taylor.

"Sounds good Goldie," said Carter as she continued to enjoy her meal. "I missed this so much Rosie. You know me so well," said Carter happily.

Taylor quietly finished her meal, not bothering to comment. It was as if she wasn't even there. Carter held her hand under the table, but her eyes were fixed on Rosie. Once again Taylor felt like an outsider.


	9. Chapter 9

Since Rosie slept downstairs, near the kitchen, she had memorized Carter's schedule. One morning she decided to get up earlier than Carter and fix her a proper breakfast. Rosie quickly prepared bacon and eggs with a strong pot of coffee. She also made Carter some fresh biscuits.

Carter walked downstairs and was pleasantly surprised to find the feast that Rosie had prepared for her. "Rosie, you didn't have to do this. It's early," said Carter walking over to Rosie and hugging her tightly. She stared at Rosie's lips wanting to kiss her, but forced herself to pull back. She sat down and began eating happily.

"I know that you only drink coffee in the morning, Carter Mason and that is not healthy. You work very hard and need to eat properly," lectured Rosie as she sat down and watched Carter eat.

Carter finished quickly and stood up to head out for another hard day at work. "Why don't you bring Bella out to the barn later? I want to show her the little calf that was born yesterday," suggested Carter as she put on her hat.

Rosie stood up and kissed the corner of Carter's mouth. "Bella would love that. Have a good day," said Rosie as she went back to the room to sleep a little longer.

Rosie pulled on a nice yellow summer dress with sandals and dressed Bella in a yellow dress as well. She sat her down in her swing and gave her a rattle to play with. "We are going to have a picnic with your mommy," said Rosie happily as she prepared a picnic basket with sandwiches, pickles, chocolate cake and a thermos of ice cold lemonade. She placed Bella into her stroller and put the basket under the stroller to head out to the barn. Rosie noticed Carter in the corral on her black horse, Majesty. She looked absolutely stunning, so powerful. Rosie felt herself fall in love all over again.

Carter caught sight of Rosie and walked her horse over to the fence. She hopped off and patted its flank, telling it to go play. She wiped her hands on her faded blue jeans and took Bella in her arms. "Mommy's princess looks precious. Yes she does. Yes she does," said Carter as she gave Bella and Eskimo kiss. She then walked over to Rosie and pecked her lips without thinking. "I'm glad you guys came," said Carter still playing with Bella.

"We brought you lunch. Bella thought a picnic with her mommy sounded like fun," said Rosie blushing.

"Cool. Let me get a blanket," said Carter with a grin, as she set Bella back in the stroller and took off running to the barn. She emerged shortly after with an old wool blanket and took the stroller from Rosie, but held her hand with the other. "Come on, I know the perfect spot for a picnic," said Carter.

Before long they were at a clearing with a small pond. Carter made her way to a huge tree near the pond and let go of the stroller to lay the blanket out. She walked over and took Rosie's hand to help her sit down before taking Bella and laying her on the blanket. They enjoyed a peaceful meal, laughing and joking. After finishing their lunch, Carter lay down with her head on Rosie's lap, while Rosie played with her hair as they had done so many times in the past. Bella was sleeping peacefully on Carter's stomach, while Carter held her in place with a protective arm. They were the image of the perfect family and in moments like those, Carter completely forgot about Taylor's existence.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the clearing. Carter just blew off work for the day, it was her ranch and she was the boss, so no one would mind. As they headed back to the barn because it was getting dark, Carter stopped to pick Bella up and take Rosie's hand. "Come on, you haven't seen the calf yet," said Carter excitedly. "Look at the baby, Bella," cooed Carter as she bent down to pet the calf and show it to Bella.

Rosie smiled as she watched Carter interact with their daughter. Carter looked up and their eyes met. She tossed Rosie a grin and continued playing with Bella. Rosie had realized the day that Carter told her that she would always love her, but didn't want to hurt the blond bimbo, that she wouldn't let HER Carter go without a fight. She felt that they were slowly becoming a true family, although Carter still seemed in denial.

"Ready to go?" asked Carter forcing Rosie out of her thoughts.

Rosie nodded and they all headed back to the house.

A furious blonde awaited them at the door. "Carter Elizabeth Mason, where the hell have you been? I cooked lunch and you never showed up! I went to the barn to look for you and nothing!" yelled Taylor.

Rosie took Bella from Carter and walked into the house. The fight was not her problem.

"Goldie, calm down. I'm sorry. I asked Rosie to bring Bella by to see the new calf and she brought a picnic for lunch. I thought you knew," apologized Carter as she tried to hug the blonde who pulled away and stormed into the house.

Inside her bedroom Rosie was playing with Bella as a huge grin appeared on her face. "3 points for Queen Rosie, none for the Blonde Bimbo," whispered Rosie who had started taking score since the day she fought back about the sex comment.

**LEATHERnGOLD: You got me thinking of adding that to the story just to have you throw a sock and underwear party hahahaha. **

**WeStopTheWorld: Rosie knows how to fight for her girl as this chapter clearly indicates. Rosie has known/loved Carter for too long not to know her better than anyone.**

**lemonfiz1: Thanks!**

**everythingurnot: Taylor is hardheaded as you can see from this last chapter, she's still there.**

**dramageek818: hope you like Rosie's strategy to win Carter back.**

**thousand lies: Carter needs to wake up and smell the Roses. Rosie is the only woman for her.**

**greatpretender27: Hope you enjoyed the touching Carosie moment in this chapter.**

**wolfgurl211: That's because Carter and Rosie belong together. Taylor was just Carter's rebound.**

**i am indistructible: Stupid LJ is getting on my nerves. I wasn't able to respond to my reviews like I normally do. I have something set up for Tay, she won't hurt to bad.**


	10. Chapter 10

**LEATHERnGOLD: your reviews always make me LMAO although I must say if my story is causing this crazy parties where the hell is my invite? Hahahaha Well the next chapter is the beginning of operation of GTFO NOW TAYLOR **

**thousand lies: Carter will always love Rosie, she just doesn't want to hurt Taylor, but she doesn't realize that she's hurting her by keeping her around.**

**wolfgurl211: wow not many people want me to hurt Tay, but she does need to back off.**

**greatpretender27: Rosie doesn't like to loose especially when it comes to the love of her life and the mother of her daughter.**

**i am indistructible: They are an adorable family and Taylor does need to GTFO.**

**dramageek818: thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter: The beginning of Taylor's downfall.**

**samaramorgane: Taylor would have a much better time if she just left. The love between Carter and Rosie is way too obvious.**

**whateverOne: I completely agree with you if Taylor loves Carter she should just let her go. Carter was honest with her since the beginning.**

**crazyinlove2: thanks for reviewing on each chapter hahahaha. This next chapter is the beginning of Taylor's downfall. Enjoy.**

Carter had been having some trouble with some of the cows and was extremely tired when she got home that evening. She was surprised to find that Taylor wasn't home. She knew that it was her day to work at her parent's restaurant, but she was usually home by three and it was almost eight at night. Carter frowned and headed upstairs into Bella's nursery, which she had painted in a soft yellow tone, with green accents. She felt her tiredness and worry evaporate as she watched her daughter crawl across the blanket towards her Mama. Rosie had laid a blanket on the nursery floor and she proudly watched as Bella crawled at only six months, a feat that babies usually master at seven months.

Carter kicked off her boots and joined her family on the blanket. "Mommy's princess is soo smart," she cooed watching her daughter proudly as she crawled from Rosie's lap towards Carter.

Carter picked her up and gave her a huge kiss before setting her down on the blanket. "You are as beautiful as your Mama," said Carter huskily. Unable to contain herself any longer, she scooted over to Rosie and pulled her onto her lap, so that Rosie was straddling her. Carter captured Rosie's lips and Rosie buried her fingers into Carter's hair enjoying the taste that she had been denied for so long. The kiss became more heated as they clung to each other desperately. Carter's hands found their way to the hem of Rosie's shirt and she pulled it over her head as she leaned down do kiss her neck and the top of her breasts.

Suddenly a door slammed shut downstairs and Rosie jumped off of Carter, both of them fixing their clothes. Luckily the room was only lit by a night light because both their faces were flushed.

Taylor stopped at the doorway, but didn't pay any attention to the state of their clothes. She seemed excited about something.

Carter stood up and walked towards Taylor. "Where have you been Taylor Allison Swift?" questioned Carter angrily.

Taylor pecked Carter's lips and pulled her from the room. "Sorry Car, but my parents hired a new waitress since I can only work part time. She is a traveling musician and my parents are letting her live in the apartment over the restaurant," said Taylor excitedly as she led Carter to their bedroom. "Her name is Miley and she is awesome, Car. I can't wait for you to meet her. We spent hours just talking. We have so much in common," Taylor practically squealed

"That's great Goldie. I'm glad that you made a new friend, but what about my dinner?" asked Carter irritated because Taylor had interrupted her and Rosie.

Taylor looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, Car. I thought Rosie would cook since I wasn't here," explained Taylor.

"Rosie is not my fiancé. It's not her responsibility. It's yours," said Carter as she got ready for bed.

"She does everything else for you," countered Taylor.

Carter was angry that the only thing Rosie didn't do for her was the one thing that she wanted. She walked over to Taylor and crashed their lips together in an attempt to get rid of her sexual frustration. She tore open Taylor's shirt and bit down on her bottom lip as her hands cupped her breasts. She kneaded her breasts and pinched her nipples hard causing the older girl to moan in mixture of pleasure and pain. Carter took off Taylor's bra and sucked on her right breast as her hands found their way to the button of her jeans. She pulled the jeans off along with her panties and pushed her onto the bed before stripping naked herself. She straddled Taylor's thigh as she stuck two fingers into Taylor's hot center without warning. Carter leaned down to suck on Taylor's neck as her thumb rubbed circles on the blonde's clit and her fingers penetrated her at a rapid rate. She continued to work on Taylor as she pushed down on the blonde's thigh to get her own release. Taylor's walls tightened around her fingers and Carter followed soon after. She climbed off of Taylor and turned her back to the older girl and Taylor did the same. Carter knew that she had only slept with Taylor to get rid of the need that Rosie stirred in her and she felt horrible. Their relationship was falling apart and she knew the exact reason why, the beautiful Queen Rosalinda.

Rosie picked up Bella and headed downstairs into her own room about ten minutes after Carter had left with Taylor. Tears streamed down her face as she heard the noises coming from the couple's bedroom. "Three points for Queen Rosalinda, one for the Blonde Bimbo," whispered Rosie as she hugged Bella close and went to bed.

Taylor began spending more time at the restaurant and she and Carter had sex a lot less frequently. Carter spent all of her free time with Rosie and Bella, although they had not repeated the make out sessions that Taylor had interrupted.

One evening as Taylor and Carter lay in each other's arms. Taylor sat up in bed and looked at Carter excitedly. "Hey Car, Miley is playing at a club two towns over on Saturday. She wants us to go. I can't wait for you to meet her," said Rosie.

Carter pulled Taylor back down to cuddle. "Goldie, I'm really busy with the ranch right now. Why don't you go and enjoy yourself," suggested Carter with a smile.

"Okay, if you're sure. Good night Car," said Taylor.

"Night, Goldie," mumbled Carter as she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to all of you who take the time to review. Your reviews always make me smile especially LEATHERnGOLD's. You sure know how to crack me up and we will soon get together to enjoy a tequila party hahaha.**

Saturday night arrived and Taylor took off to Miley's show. Rosie fixed Carter's dinner and they enjoyed it, talking and laughing like a normal family. They both played with Bella and took turns giving her fries from their own plates.

"You wanna watch a movie after we put Bella to bed?" asked Carter.

"How about if we watch it in my room, so that we can be with Bella," suggested Rosie.

Carter nodded. "I'm going upstairs to take a shower and put on my pajamas. See you in half an hour," called out Carter as she rushed up the stairs.

Carter walked into Rosie's room wearing black boxers and a white wife beater, holding up a DVD box for Texas Chainsaw Massacre. "Ready to be scared my queen?" asked Carter addressing Rosie in the same way that she had when they lived as a couple.

Rosie immediately noticed, but she just smiled as she patted the bed next to her. Rosie was dressed in a pink, silk slip with Bella lying to her right, so that Carter could lie right next to her on her left.

Carter put the movie on and climbed into bed instinctively wrapping an arm around Rosie and pulling her closer, so that Rosie could rest her head on the crook of her shoulder. About an hour into the movie, the phone rang. Carter groaned and pressed pause, so that she could get up to answer. She walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

Carter unexplainably found herself grinning as Taylor told her that she was spending the night at her parents because it was too late to drive back to the ranch alone. She hung up and went back to Rosie and Bella.

Rosie looked at her questioningly.

Carter climbed into bed and pulled Rosie back towards her. "Taylor is spending the night at her parents'. It's too late for her to drive back alone," explained Carter.

Rosie nodded and wrapped her arms around Carter's waist, resting her head on her chest to see the movie. Rosie had a feeling that Taylor wasn't staying at her parents, but that was none of her business. She had Carter and that was all that mattered.

Carter had stopped watching the movie and instead observed the beautiful woman resting on her chest. Her eyes drifted to their precious daughter and a smile found its way onto her face. She couldn't deny it anymore, this was where she belonged. Although she cared for Taylor, Rosie would always have the only key to her heart. She put a finger under Rosie's chin and tilted her head up as she leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. Carter pulled away briefly and smiled at Rosie. "I love you Rosalinda. I can't be away from you another minute. You and Bella are my world," whispered Carter.

Rosie smiled lovingly at Carter, but as she remembered that Carter was engaged to Taylor, she frowned. "What about Taylor?" questioned Rosie, not wanting to get her hopes up.

Carter smiled. That was her Rosie, always putting others before herself. "I'm breaking off the engagement and then you and I are going to Las Costas to get you a divorce from King Asshole. I want you to be my wife, you belong with me," said Carter cupping Rosie's cheek and kissing her again.

Rosie reached over to part Carter's legs and got on her knees in between them. She reached up and cupped Carter's face with both hands as Carter circled her waist with her arms. Rosie leaned in and kissed Carter gently, teasingly slow, putting all of her love into the kiss.

Carter reached down to lift Rosie's slip off, but Rosie stopped her with a grin.

"We might want to put our daughter in her bassinet first. We wouldn't want to squish her," teased Rosie as she got up from the bed and took Bella to her bassinet. Carter had bought it to place in Rosie's room since Rosie insisted that Bella sleep with her. She kissed her baby's cheek and then turned back towards the woman that she loved. Rosie took her slip off and walked back to Carter wearing only her pink lace panties.

Carter stood up and took Rosie's hand leading her to the bed and laying her down gently. It was as if they were going to make love for the first time, but only better. This time they both knew what they were doing and they knew every pleasure point in each other's body. Carter stood at the side of the bed quietly admiring Rosie's beauty.

"What is the matter Carter? Are you having second thoughts?" questioned Rosie with a frown.

"No, my queen. I was just admiring your beauty. You are more exquisite than any painting," said Carter with total devotion as she crawled on the bed and straddled Rosie's hips.

"No one can make me feel as beautiful as you do. I love you Carter Mason," said Rosie with a deep blush.

Carter leaned down and kissed Rosie softly as Rosie buried her fingers in Carter's hair. Carter invaded Rosie's mouth with her tongue, rediscovering its secrets. She pulled away slightly and pressed kisses down Rosie's jaw line and down her neck pausing to suck on her pulse point as her right hand cupped Rosie's right breast, teasing the hardened nipple. Carter continued kissing down and took Rosie's left nipple in her mouth. She ran her tongue around it in a circular motion and then gently sucked causing the queen to moan in pleasure. Carter transferred her attention to Rosie's right breast and brought her left hand up to cup her left breast. She left a love mark on the top of Rosie's left breast, wanting to mark her as her own. Carter continued kissing down Rosie's flat abdomen as her hands reached down to get rid of her panties. Carter moaned in anticipation as her nose picked up Rosie's unique smell. She could almost feel her mouth water. She leaned down and took Rosie's perfectly trimmed center in her mouth, sucking on the little bundle of nerves.

"God I missed this. You taste so fucking good Rosie," murmured Carter.

Rosie had her eyes closed as she enjoyed Carter's perfect touch. "Do not lie to me Carter Mason. I have ears. I hear you and the blond bimbo," replied Rosie tersely.

Carter sat up and looked at Rosie with a serious expression. "I swear on our daughter that I have never had oral sex with Taylor. For one, you are the only person that I ever felt the desire to taste and two, Taylor finds it disgusting. To be perfectly honest our sex life consists of me fingering her, while I relieve myself on her thigh. Taylor doesn't like oral sex or providing me with any pleasure herself," confessed Carter. "Plus, Rosalinda, you and I never have sex. We make love," stated Carter as she leaned back down to continue pleasuring Rosie. Carter penetrated Rosie with her tongue as her fingers applied pressure to her swollen clit. She could feel Rosie's body tremble as she reached her peak. Carter removed her tongue and sat up to smirk at Rosie mischievously. "Did you miss me my queen?" she questioned as she threw of her wife beater and kicked off her boxers. She wanted to feel Rosie's hot skin against her own.

Rosie tiredly opened her eyes and shot Carter a lazy grin. "Of course I did my bait girl," teased Rosie.

Carter laughed and laid her head on Rosie's chest, before feeling herself being flipped onto her back. She looked up surprised to find a smirking Rosie straddling her.

Rosie rubbed their centers together as she leaned down to roll her breasts against Carters. "I quite enjoy pleasuring you, baby," said Rosie seductively before leaning down to crash her lips with Carter's. Rosie moved down and sucked on Carter's pulse point leaving a nice mark on her neck as her hand travelled in between Carter's legs. She entered Carter with one finger and then crawled down to have her mouth join in the fun. "I missed your taste as well," said Rosie as she took Carter's clit in her mouth. Feeling that Carter was close, Rosie added a second finger and increased the pace as her mouth sucked harder on the little bundle of nerves. She felt Carter's walls tighten around her fingers and she slowed down the pace helping her ride it out. Rosie sat up and smiled down at Carter before settling on her chest.

Carter pulled up the sheets to cover them and then surrounded Rosie's slender waist with her strong arms. "I'm never letting you go again my queen," promised Carter as she kissed the top of Rosie's head and closed her eyes.

"Game. Set. Match," whispered Rosie with a grin as she cuddled into Carter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone who has followed my story and takes the time to review. It means a lot to me to see each and every review. Hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

Carter usually took Sundays off, so she didn't open her eyes until she saw the sun filtering through the curtains. She looked down and watched Rosie sleep. She looked so peaceful, so angelic. Carter felt that her heart would burst with love. She kissed Rosie's forehead softly.

"Mmm, morning baby," mumbled Rosie with a smile.

"Good morning, my queen. How about if I take my two favorite girls to town for breakfast this morning," suggested Carter.

Rosie happily agreed and they all got ready for their first family outing. They climbed into Carter's trailblazer after Carter checked and double checked that her princess was properly buckled in. They pulled in front of a nice looking family diner and Carter turned towards Rosie. "Rosie, this is Taylor's parents' restaurant. We're not eating here, but I want to talk to Taylor and apologize to her parents before you and I go out publicly as a couple," explained Carter.

Rosie nodded and leaned in to peck Carter's lips. "Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want you to do something that you might regret later," said Rosie fearful that Carter might change her mind.

Carter grinned at Rosie. "Trying to get rid of me so quickly Rosalinda? No deal, this time you're stuck with me for life," joked Carter as she leaned in for a sweet kiss before hopping off the trailblazer.

"Carter, what a sight for sore eyes!" exclaimed Andrea, Taylor's mom, as she rushed over to embrace the brunette. "Scott, look who's here!" called out Andrea.

Taylor's dad came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on his apron with a huge grin. "'Bout time you came by to see this old man," he said patting Carter on the back.

Carter forced a smile because she was extremely uncomfortable with the situation. She knew that Taylor's parents really loved her and she loved them too. "Where's Tay?" she questioned as she looked around the small diner and didn't see her fiancé.

"O she's upstairs with Miley. They should be down soon, but go on up if you want," said Andrea with a huge smile.

Carter nodded and went out the back door to climb the stairs to the second floor. She was surprised to find the door unlocked and opened it softly. "For someone who finds licking pussy disgusting, you're pretty fucking good at it," said Carter angrily as she watched Taylor eat out a brunette that Carter could only assume was Miley. Both girls were naked and together on a disheveled bed. Carter didn't think that they had gotten much sleep. They seemed to have been going at it for hours.

Taylor lifted her head quickly and looked at Carter like a deer caught in the headlights, while Miley covered her own body with a sheet.

"I have a feeling that this isn't the first time. Want to know the funny part? I actually felt bad coming here today. I thought I would break your heart by calling off the engagement, but at least I was being fucking honest. You have been cheating on me with this whore for who knows how long. We're done Taylor. Have fun with your booty call. I'm changing the locks on the house, so don't bother coming back. I will pack all your stuff and bring them to your parents. They will be so proud to know what you were up to. I'm going to marry the woman I love and form a proper family for my daughter. You will never be half of the woman that Rosie is. I don't know how I thought that you could ever replace her," said Carter with a bitter laugh.

"What did you expect Carter? You spent all your time with Rosalinda and Bella. It was as if I didn't exist," countered Taylor.

"I never cheated Taylor! Last night was the first night that I made love to Rosie since we got reunited and that is why I came here today, to be honest with you. But you know nothing about honesty. You have been going behind my back for who knows how long. If you had told me that you had fallen for someone else. I would have understood. I would have been happy for you and we could have remained friends. Don't play the victim," replied Carter as she headed out. "Keep the ring. I don't think that bum can afford one," Carter called over her shoulder.

Carter went back to the truck and smiled sadly at Rosie. "Ready to go my queen?" she asked as she put the truck in motion.

Rosie looked at her worriedly. "Carter, what happened?" she questioned.

"Apparently, Taylor has been screwing Miley behind my back. I walked in on her going down on Miley. I told her she was pretty good at it for someone who found it disgusting," said Carter with a harsh laugh.

Rosie reached over for Carter's hand. "O Carter, I'm so sorry. I know that you thought Taylor was different, but to be honest, I suspected something was going on," confessed Rosie.

"Yeah, she wasn't the person I thought she was, but who cares. The woman I love is perfect in every way," said Carter with a grin as she pressed her lips against Rosie's.

**A Month Later**

_Costa Luna_

King Alfonso sat behind his desk and glared at the two women sitting in front of him. "Let me see if I understand you correctly. You want me to give you a divorce and the nation of Costa Luna. In exchange you give up all rights to Costa Estrella and Costa del Sol," said King Alfonso as he rubbed his chin.

"And you renounce any rights to Princess Anabella," Carter reminded him.

"Why should I agree to such terms? I am the ruler of Las Costas, I have an heiress and a beautiful wife," said King Alfonso smiling evilly.

Rosie looked at King Alfonso with hate filled eyes as she placed a restraining hand on Carter's arm. "A wife that is in love with someone else and a daughter that adores her mommy. Why don't you just give me a divorce and find a woman that loves you? You are a handsome and powerful man Alfonso. Use it to your advantage. You can have another heir. Bella is mine and Carter's," said Rosie.

King Alfonso nodded curtly. "Very well. I will sign all the necessary documents," he said as he leaned down over the papers.

Before he could sign, the door burst open and they heard a loud commotion outside the window. They all stood up and walked to the window. There were thousands of people gathered outside. Mr. Elegante rushed to open the window with a huge grin on his face.

"Viva La Reina Rosalinda! Viva La Futura Reina Carter!" they all chanted.

"Those are people from all over Las Costas. They are here to protest your decision. They want you and Carter to rule Las Costas. They want King Alfonso to step down or they will hang him in the town square. Your mother was wrong Queen Rosalinda. Your people love both you and Carter, they want you to rule the united nation of Las Costas," explained Mr. Elegante happily.

Alfonso looked terrified as he saw the large group outside. "I resign to everything," he said signing the papers and writing in that he wanted nothing to do with Las Costas, Queen Rosalinda, or Princess Anabella, before running out like the coward that he was.

Rosie took Carter's hand and led her to the window to address their people. "Gracias por su apoyo. Carter y yo no los defraudaremos (Thanks for your support, we won't let you down)," said Queen Rosalinda before turning to kiss her fiancé. The congregation erupted in applause.

Carter grinned at Rosie before pulling away. "I'll be right back my queen," said Carter. Carter hurried out of the office and spotted Alfonso as he was about to leave. "Not so fast. Seize him!" ordered Carter. This time the guards didn't hesitate to act. Carter approached Alfonso and caught his chin with an uppercut as the guards held him up. "That was for putting your hands on my fiancé," said Carter with a satisfied smirk. "Have you ever heard the saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer?" questioned Carter as she faced her head guard Tomas. "Tomas show Alfonso to his new quarters and do me a favor and don't mention this to Queen Rosalinda," requested Carter.

The guards nodded and dragged a dazed Alfonso away.

"Baby, what are you doing?" questioned Rosie with a raised eyebrow as she walked into the entry hall moments after Alfonso disappeared from sight.

Carter grinned at Rosie and walked towards her. She surrounded her slender waist and pecked her lips. "Making sure that the trash leaves the palace," replied Carter.

Below the castle, the guards dragged Alfonso through the labyrinth that led to the Costa Luna dungeon. It hadn't been used for years, so no one would come looking for Alfonso. They would feed him to make sure that he lived a long life thinking about what he did. Tomas unlocked the dungeon door and tossed him in. "I hope you enjoy Costa Luna's finest establishment," said Tomas with a grin as he closed the door. The guards walked away as Alfonso's cries became an echo in the distance.

The months passed and Carter was cranky because of all the wedding plans. She understood why they couldn't have a small wedding, but that didn't mean that she was happy about it. She was also a bit sad because although she was happy in Las Costas, she missed spending her day in the ranch. Royal Acres and the animals had sold quickly along with her sense of independence.

Rosie stepped into her bedroom with ten month Bella on her hip. "Carter, there is no need to look so annoyed. The wedding is only a week away and then you can hide if you want to," chastised Rosie.

"Then what, Rosie? You will be busy ruling and what will I do all day. I will feel like a useless stay at home wife," complained Carter as she took Bella from Rosie.

Rosie frowned at Carter. "You are not useless Carter. You will get to spend time with Bella and plus it was you who chose to remain in the background. You said that you wanted nothing to do with the politics. Come with me. I have something that will cheer you up," announced Rosie as she pulled Carter outside and into a waiting chauffeured black Cadillac Escalade.

As the Escalade came to a stop, Carter's mouth dropped open and she jumped out. "No freaking way. How?" she questioned as she turned towards Rosie who had stepped out of the Escalade with Bella in arms.

Rosie knew that Carter loved life in Royal Acres and that she had moved to Las Costas to please her. She decided that the best way to thank her was to give her the best of both worlds. Rosie had an exact replica, only at a slightly larger scale, of Royal Acres, built inside the palace grounds. She had one of her advisors pose as a buyer to buy all of Carter's animals and have them shipped to Las Costas.

A black horse trotted over to the fence and Carter's eyes teared up. "Majesty?" she said choking up. She turned towards Rosie with glistening eyes awaiting an explanation.

Rosie smiled at her lovingly as she took her hand. "I know that you loved your ranch and I wanted to thank you. Now you can live here with me and enjoy the life of a rancher," said Rosie as she captured Carter's lips in a kiss.

"That's not all, Pal," said Major Mason as he appeared hand and hand with Sophia. They had made up after Rosie and Carter got back together.

Carter had convinced both Major Mason and Rosie that Sophia was only trying to do what she thought was best for Rosie. Carter understood her point of view now that she had a daughter of her own. As a mother you want what's best for your children.

Major Mason had a badge in his hand. "The PPP wants their best agent back. They know that you have more responsibilities now, so your assistance will only be required in missions of extreme importance," said Major Mason proudly.

"Seriously, dad? I'm back in the PPP?" questioned Carter as she reached out for badge. "Thank you so much dad," she said happily before turning towards her fiancé who was grinning proudly.

Carter took Bella from Rosie and kissed both her cheeks. "Hear that princess? Mommy is a PPP agent again. Aren't you proud?" she asked her daughter as she nuzzled her cheek before turning towards the love of her life. "Thank you so much Rosie. You have given me more than I could have ever wished for," whispered Carter as she leaned in to capture her future wife's lips in a loving kiss.

For Carter Mason, life was falling into place. The days as bait girl were long gone. At twenty one, she was the Future Queen of Las Costas, she had both of her dream jobs, a beautiful fiancé whom she loved with all her heart, and an adorable daughter. What more could she ask for?


	13. Chapter 13

**Well guys here is the final chapter in the story. I hope you enjoy it and that you guys read my new story If I Could Take It All Back I Would Now (MALEX or ALTCHIE as I like to call the pairing)**

**Bonus Chapter**

_I had the honor of interviewing Queen Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore and her wife Queen Carter Elizabeth Montoya Mason for a special edition of our magazine. They have been ruling the nation of Las Costas for a little over a year now and things seem to be going great for the small nation and the young couple. Queen Rosalinda deals with all of the political aspects of the nation, while Queen Carter has taken a more behind the scenes role, although they always appear at important functions together. They are the perfect team and are very loved by their people._

_I do not mean to imply that Queen Carter doesn't do anything when I say that she has taken a behind the scenes role. She in fact has created many much needed jobs by opening the largest milk and meat processing factory in Las Costas. Royal Acres has recently started importing outside of Las Costas, so even more jobs are projected for the following year._

_I asked the queens how difficult it was to be a same sex couple and in what ways it has affected them. Queen Carter smiled lovingly at her wife as she revealed that they had parted ways in the past because she had been afraid of that very thing. She felt that Queen Rosalinda was better off with a husband. Yet we all know how horrible that turned out. Not everyone has been fully acceptant of them, but the people of their nation love them._

"_Being a same sex couple is not easy, but we have each other and we have our beautiful daughter, Princess Anabella or Bella as we call her," said Queen Carter with a huge smile as she mentioned her daughter. "We rule our country fairly and treat our people like friends. I'll give you one piece of advice though. Never turn your back on love. True love is rare and special. I am lucky to have found my way back to Rosalinda and I thank God each and every day that she forgave me," said Queen Carter as she leaned in to kiss her wife softly._

_The love between these two women is so genuine. I could feel it through the entire interview and found myself wanting to find someone that loved me like they love each other. I wish the queens the best and foresee many great things in Las Costas' future._

The blonde threw the magazine as far as she could throw and took another swig from her bottle of whisky. "I should have never let you go Carter, but what choice did I have? I could never compete with her royal highness," said Taylor as tears rolled down her face.

The filthy blonde with unkempt hair wasn't even a ghost of the woman that Carter had thought she loved. Taylor sat on the floor of her apartment surrounded by empty bottles. The bottle had become her new best friend. Her relationship with Miley had lasted all of three months before Miley had packed up and left with nothing more than a note crudely written on an order tag, as an explanation.

_Swifty,_

_Domestic life is not for me. You know that I can't be tamed__. I really like you, but I don't do long term commitment. No hard feelings._

_Miley_

Taylor sat on the dirty floor after reading the magazine, remembering her time with Carter. She wished that Carter had looked at her with the love and devotion that she looked at Rosie. The pictures in the magazine showed the happy couple and their nearly two year old daughter. The love evident in each page made Taylor sick. She took another swig of her bottle and picked up her guitar.

_**Car looks at me, I fake a smile so she won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl she talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without**_

Car talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when she's with me  
She says he's so in love, she's finally got it right,  
I wonder if she knows she's all I think about at night

She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
She's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Car walks by me, can she tell that I can't breathe?  
And there she goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold her tight, give her all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause  


_**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put her picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight**_

She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**

**She's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
She's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And she's all that I need to fall into..**

_**Car looks at me, I fake a smile so she won't see**_

_Costa Luna_

Carter walked into the Palace with her black boots, ripped blue jeans, a blue flannel shirt and her black Stetson hat. She made a beeline for the beautiful queen dressed in a gorgeous blue dress that sat on her throne with a toddler in arms. Carter took Bella from Rosie and kissed her daughter's cheeks.

"Me wuv mommy," said Bella cheerfully clapping her hands.

Rosie laughed as she noticed Carter's shocked face. "We had been waiting all day, so that Bella could show you what she learned," explained Rosie happily.

"Mommy loves you too, baby," said Carter feeling her eyes getting misty as she set her daughter down, since she was trying to wiggle out of Carter's arms.

Bella happily walked towards her small Pomeranian dog, Luna. She wrapped her chubby arms around the dog's neck almost choking it as she laughed loudly.

Carter and Rosie laughed as they watched their daughter play with her dog. Carter kissed the top of her daughter's head before making her way to her wife. She leaned down and kissed Rosie tenderly before taking her seat next to her. Carter sat at her own throne and took Rosie's hand interlacing their fingers before bringing it up to her lips for a kiss. "I love you my queen," whispered Carter.

"I love you too baby," Rosie whispered back.

The two queens were quite a site sitting on their thrones as they watched their young daughter. Queen Rosalinda looked regal and absolutely stunning in her dress, while Queen Carter was dressed like a hardworking rancher. Yet, the love that the two shared was undeniable. They were two girls from completely different worlds, but together they were the perfect team.


End file.
